Big Girls Don't Cry
by Luisee
Summary: Las lágrimas eran una señal de que sientes, que te emociones, que vives, cuando lloras expresas mucho, Arthur sabía eso a la perfección pero aun así no le gustaba ver llorar a Emily *Para Anniih/Uk X Nyo! Us* */Feliz día Anniih-Sempai/*


**Summary**: Las lágrimas eran una señal de que sientes, que te emociones, que vives, cuando lloras expresas mucho, Arthur sabía eso a la perfección pero aun así no le gustaba ver llorar a Emily *Para Anniih/Uk X Nyo! Us* */Feliz día, Anniih-Sempai/*

**Pairing**: Uk X Nyo! Us/ Arthur X Emily.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Fusesesesese~! Sí fueran míos, Romano ya se habría violado varias veces al jefe España.

**N/A**:Éste fic está inspirado y hecho para Anniih. Espero te guste, aunque sea un poquititito, y sí no te gusta… pues tendré que mejorar, ya sabes cuál es mi objetivo.

* * *

**(`*•.¸****ƹӝʒ**** (`*****•****.*********.****•*********) ****ƹӝʒ****.****•*********)**

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• *:*/* Big Girls Don't Cry */*:* •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

**(`*•.¸****ƹӝʒ**** (`*****•****.*********.****•*********) ****ƹӝʒ****.****•*********)**

* * *

Los dos caminaban, uno lejos de otro. Él lo hacía por la banqueta, el lugar por donde los transeúntes deben ir, ella en cambio, y sin preocupación alguna, caminaba en medio de la calle, pues no había automóviles, era muy tarde… o quizá muy temprano.

En la tarde Kirkland le había sugerido a su novia un paseo, ella, aunque sorprendida, había gozado la nueva idea del inglés. El problema era que… llevaban horas caminando.

—Emily —la llamó el inglés, la chica rubia giró su rostro y lo observó, con esos ojos azules que opacaban las estrellas. La noche era hermosa, pero al estar cerca de Emily las cosas cambiaban, ella era la luz en la vida de Arthur. Su más grande orgullo y su único amor.

—¿Qué? —dijo sin más, clavó la mirada en él, pero como no pronunció palabra, dejó de verlo, continuó caminando por la línea de la calle, estaba comenzando a molestarse.

—Emily —de nuevo, la llamó, la aludida no se giró a verlo, por lo que el rubio se vio obligado a volver a hablarle— Emi…

—¿Qué es ahora? —dijo hastiada. La llamaba, pero no decía ni la más mínima palabra, ¿Quién no se hartaría? Arthur detuvo sus pasos, miró a la nada, suspiró y se sobó el cuello. El inglés se colocó, de forma lenta, cerca de un farol, y se aseguró de que la luz lo alcanzara.

—A-Acércate, vamos —dijo con la voz algo trémula, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

Estados Unidos alzó una ceja, caminó hasta recostar su cuerpo en el farol, poniendo las manos atrás, como apoyo, la luz la iluminó al completo, Inglaterra se sonrojó, que hermosa era. Ella infló las mejillas.

—Will y-you… —su voz se quebró, respiró profundamente, y la observó de pies a cabeza.

•

•

•

—Ella tiene que decidir —Inglaterra apuntó a la temblorosa niñita mientras miraba a Francis, el rubio de cabello largo pareció brillar y le contestó con una sonrisa:

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar —dijo con vanidad— Incluso lo que acabas de decir, ya lo tenía planeado —El joven inglés intentó hacerse el interesante, y atraer a la pequeña, pero el aspecto que utilizó era muy terrorífico.

—Vamos, ven, ven, ven —dijo con un tono de voz que parecía sacado de una película de terror— Juntos abriremos la puerta de los misterios —la diminuta nación se asustó al ver la cara de Arthur, él daba miedo, la pequeña, inevitablemente, se puso a llorar a gritos.

—Detente, Inglaterra, hasta yo estoy a punto de llorar —exclamó Francia, con una cara que daba a notar que su frase era bastante cierta— Vamos, ven aquí —fue el turno del francés de llamarla, él lo hizo con un plato de comida Gourmet— Aquí te espera una deliciosa comida todos los días.

Al oír eso, la niñita dejó su llanto de lado, y se aproximó a Francia. Inglaterra maldijo, se preguntó sí no habría otra cosa que pudiera hacer, al parecer había perdido.

—Sí, lo sabía… ya lo sabía —el chico se deprimió en un aura oscura, pero eso logró atraer la atención de la pequeña, quien al verlo no puedo evitar dejar escapar unas cuantas lagrimitas más, se acercó a Arthur, olvidándose del otro rubio, este último había sido rechazado.

—¿Estás bien? —su vocecita tan cálida provocó que Inglaterra mirara a la niña, se acaba de convertir en hermano mayor. Pero eso implicaba mucha responsabilidad, una de ellas era no quería que ella volviera a llorar.

Por un instante pensó en decirle que no llorara ni un poquito, que se calmara pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. No era para tanto, ella estaba bien.

•

•

—¿Volviste a mojar la cama? —preguntó el inglés, Emily estaba de pie, le miraba sollozante, entonces el muchacho quiso decirle que no era necesario llorar, porque las niñas grandes no lloraban, estuvo a nada de hablarle con dulzura.

Consolarla pregonando que ella, con su apoyo, sería una gran nación, y por lo tanto sería muy fuerte y las lágrimas no formarían parte de su vida. Pero no lo dijo, porque ella era aún muy pequeña. Claro que no era grande.

•

•

—¿Eh? Me siento rara con este vestido —dijo Emily, mirándose al espejo de cuerpo completo, Inglaterra le murmuró algo que sonaba como "Te ves muy bien así" por supuesto que se miraba bien, el vestido que era recatado y lindo, nada vulgar o sensual, era lo justo para que nadie mirara con ojos pervertidos a la chica— No me gusta —lloriqueó, Arthur estuvo a punto de decirle que no llorara, ni esa forma, tan sencilla, que las niñas grandes no lloran, pero eso era mostrarse de acuerdo a que ella era grande y eso no lo quería hacer.

•

•

—¡Tonta! —exclamó, Inglaterra, apuntando a Emily con un arma, ella no podía estar haciendo eso— ¿Cómo podría disparar? ¡Tonta! —dejó el arma caer, él también cayó al suelo — ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? —se cubrió la cara con una mano, no pudo evitar lamentarse.

—Inglaterra —masculló la chica, los recuerdos vividos a su lado, todos esos maravillosos momentos, sus ojos azules también se llenaron de lágrimas, sus hombros temblaron, y cuando el muchacho en el suelo elevó su mirada, ella estaba en medio del llanto.

La lluvia caía.

Cómo deseó levantarse y abrazarla, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, decirle que era fuerte, pero eso haría que le doliera más que el orgullo. Era algo que no podía pasar. En ese minuto recordó la frase que siempre quiso expresarle pero nunca pudo "Las niñas grandes no lloran" pero que jamás le dijo, que nunca tendría la oportunidad de decir.

•

•

•

—Will you marry me? —sus palabras salieron en automático, la propuesta tomó por sorpresa a Estados Unidos. Los orbes azules se abrieron como dos grandes esferas y observó con detalle el anillo en la cajita, esa cajita que el inglés sostenía, luego corrió a abrazar a Arthur, claro que aceptaba. El enfado desapareció.

— ¡Sí!, acepto, estoy de acuerdo —indicó Jones, como si hace unos segundos no hubiera estado molesta con él— ¡Acepto!, ¡Acepto~! —se separó de él, se colocó las manos en la cara, qué feliz estaba, tanto que podría llorar. Y lo haría, lloraría, pero de felicidad, alegría, regocijo.

—Las niñas grandes no lloran, Emily —dijo Arthur, contento pero sin sonreír, al ver como los ojos de ella se hacían brillantes, como si fueran a dejar salir agua salada, por fin pudo articular lo que tanto había anhelado. Emily asintió y lo abrazó de nuevo. Pero se separaron para que él pudiera colocar el anillo en el dedo correcto, había tardado en decir lo que quería.

A los niños se les deja ser hombres, pero a las niñas, las seguirán tratando como si fueran pequeñitas, siempre sería así.

Quizá Inglaterra no había podido decir lo que quería porque "Niñas grandes" era un término que se usaba para aclarar que las jovencitas se habían convertido en mujeres, y eso era algo inaceptable, por lo menos lo había sido antes.

Pero ahora, Arthur sabía que Estados Unidos era una mujer y más allá de eso, era su mujer, y esa era la razón más importante por la que no debía derramar una sola lágrima.

* * *

**(`*•.¸ƹӝʒ (`*•.¸*¸.•*´) ƹӝʒ ¸.•*´)**

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• *:*/* The End */*:* •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

**(`*•.¸ƹӝʒ (`*•.¸*¸.•*´) ƹӝʒ ¸.•*´)**

* * *

**N/A**:Algo confuso, bizarro y… raro pero hecho con mucho cariño. ¿Review? O me muero T_T


End file.
